Malo
Malo is one of the three possible partners within the construction route. He is a Hyena with a metal prosthetic left arm and is said to around the same size as the player. To have Malo become as the player's partner, first choose "Construction Worker" when Vekk asks what the player is good at on night one. On Night 2, when the player character first visits the construction site, choose "Take a look around" when prompted upon arrival at the construction site. Malo will then be the first monster the player character meets at the construction site, and thus the monster they choose on Night 3 when asked by Decarabia. On the Library route, Malo is accessible as a person of interest as to the murder of Sooth and the missing tarot cards should the Player choose to interview him. Should the Player do so, he will promise to return the cards the following night and later fulfills his promise. Personality Although being at first distant towards the player character, he quickly becomes friendly. He claims that he understands the player character's feelings, as he was also completely new to the town only two years ago. He's shown to be enthusiastic, but doesn't seem to share his feelings with others much. Over the course of his route, he displays an attachment to the protagonist. Becoming flustered in proximity to the player while in the locker room, and stating on occasion his appreciation for you being there for him. In an unsubtle occasion, he has an instance of Morning Wood the first night spent at his apartment. When asked about his past, he tells that he was lonely during his early days in Blackgate, until he met someone, though he refuses to give further details as of update 0.60. Despite his unwillingness to speak about whom that is, he readily explains how he lost his left arm through recklessness with explosives. Trivia *Malo is one of eight original characters used in the game as a reward for supporting Bane on patron. *As of version 0.34, Malo is one of about half of the possible partners whose story extends beyond Night 5 and the Reaper encounter. The others are Gruff, Jack, Vincent, Alin, Helle, Rotis, and Krane. *His left arm is removable without much difficulty and apparently needs to be charged frequently, implied by the charging stand he keeps by his bed. *After the attack on the player and going to Malo's apartment, he shows various items to the player, one of them being some tarot cards that he claims to have found in the junkyard. *Malo, during the first meeting with Decarabia, is praised for having progressed far up the ranks in the short time he's been working at B&Ds Construction. However, she denies his further promotion out of caution, keeping him just below the ranks of Eterni and Crome. **From this knowledge, the explosion that took his arm can be associated to his inexperience. Likely taking place around the time he first joined the Construction Crew. *He has the ability to manipulate fire, demonstrating this many times in his route. In one demonstration, he wills a lighter's flame into a fiery ring. **The extent of this ability is unknown. Although, Malo states he can only manipulate sources of fire. The intensity of the fire being limited to the amount of fuel and air readily available. *Malo is said to be 5’5” tall (165.1cm). **In-game it is said that Malo is slightly taller than the player, but on a post on Patreon, it is stated that he is shorter than the player. (source) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters